dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heart/Quotes
This page lists quotes from The Heart. Missions High Overseer Campbell *''"Somewhere near a man has just taken his last breath. His eyes are still open!"'' *''"Misery. Everywhere."'' *''"Such corruption! Such hypocrisy. Make me look on it no more!"'' *''"Once they are brought here they never leave. The Overseers always find the guilt they seek."'' *''"Where have the Overseers gone? They wade through chest high waters with their hounds."'' House of Pleasure *''"The plague swept through here. There are rooms they have yet to clean."'' *''"The girls do not like this new Madame. She is not kind. Not at all like the old one."'' *''"The Golden Cat entertains important clients tonight. The Madame is worried. She must not disappoint."'' *''"They ship them in from farming villages, bastard daughters and extra mouths that can't be fed."'' *''"They thought they would be working in a factory. By the time they arrive it's much too late."'' The Royal Physician *''"Many seek the Bridge for solace. Ruined men, abandoned women, and plague victims have all leapt from here."'' *''"The crushed minerals, the farm animals, the vials of liquid mysteries - all these and more are necessary for his experiments."'' *''"The air is heavy and stale. Some acrid powders still linger in it."'' *''"Sokolov sees the Captain at the Helm, and the Tusked Leviathan. What do you see in the stars?"'' *''"I smell bones in the pylons, blood beneath the stone blocks. Men died building this structure."'' Lady Boyle's Last Party *''"This was once the house of a High Overseer. Lydia Boyle took special care to desecrate each and every room." '' *''"Old friends are cut from the guest list at the merest rumour of plague." '' *''"Tonight the nobles try to conceal their indiscretions behind masks and costumes." '' *''"The other families dare not make a move without first approval from the three Ladies Boyle." '' *''"Don't be fooled if you hear laughter, or happen upon a smile. There is no lightness or merriment here."'' Return to the Tower *''"We have both been here before."'' *''"If the plague were to take the entire city, or flames consume it, Dunwall Tower would be the last to fall."'' *''"The Lord Regent resides here. As do those who await their turn with the executioner. Though their apartments differ."'' *''"He walks the floor, careful to touch each stone only once, counting. He cannot purge his mind of the thoughts."'' *''"Dunwall Tower is not so tall that it can rise above the stench of death."'' The Flooded District *''"They bring the bodies here. With rough hands. Rough hands and cages. Some of them are still breathing. The water is so cold and it is the last thing they feel."'' *''"Even the terrible floods were not enough to wash away the sorrows of Dunwall."'' *''"They butchered the deep ones here, breathing in the rich stink of their enchanted flesh."'' *''"When the sea wall broke, many strange things were drowned and forgotten."'' *''"These waters are greedy. They will never give back what they have taken."'' The Loyalists *''"They left in great haste. Scattering like insects, eager to bore into the nests you made for them."'' *''"Emily banged her head in the confusion. They dragged her crying into the waiting boat. She called your name."'' *''"You are like the rivermen. They spread their nets wide, and pull up all manner of things. The sweet, the deadly, the poisonous, all together in one catch."'' *''"Your usefulness is spent. They long for news of your death!"'' *''"Callista tried to protect her, but they pulled the child from her arms. Oh, the curses she spat at them!"'' The Light at the End *(see The Loyalists lines) Other Locations Dunwall Whiskey Distillery *''"There is a strong drink made here. I tried it once. Distilled from river krusts by the taste of it."'' *''"The brothels sprang up around the distilleries. They are inseparable."'' The Hound Pits *''"Before the sun rises they toss any casualties into the river. Men or hound - they all go in."'' *''"They top off the wine with river water. But eventually someone swoons, then fresh bottles are fetched from the cellars."'' *''"Their fate rests on your effort. On the strength of your hands, and of your heart."'' *''"They stood in a circle around the candles, and cut their hands to form their alliance. The blood hissed as it touched the flames."'' *''"The conspirators have found a safe home here. They take great care they are not followed."'' *''"The ale here is sweetened with honey to hide the taste of river brine."'' *''"The sober in whispers. The drunk bellow."'' *''"Fortunes have been won here, and lives have been lost."'' *''"The old man claimed a dark corner and drank himself into oblivion. The hounds were the first to find him."'' *''"Somewhere in the basements below, hound kills hound, and money changes hands."'' *''"Such laughter! And they are singing the old songs, linking arms. But that was from a happier time."'' *''"Deals are made here, sometimes under the influence of wine. And sometimes the influence is the point of a knife."'' The Void *'"This place is the end of all things. And the beginning." *''"All of time is meaningless here. Neither seconds nor centuries."'' *''"Someday this place will devour all the lights in the sky."'' *''"The one who walks here is all things. Cradle songs of comfort and bones gnawed by teeth."'' *''"This is the place from which those who dabble in the black arts draw their power. And this place is their doom."'' Multiple Environments *''"I can feel a great age ending."'' *''"They are burning the whales."'' *''"The doom of Pandyssia has come to the city."'' *''"The river rushed in when the barrier broke. A whole district went dark."'' *''"I will be glad to rest."'' *''"At the Academy they cut the flesh of the dead, and trap the lightning from the sky."'' *''"Why am I so cold?"'' *''"The great ships have stopped bringing their hauls."'' *''"What have they done to me?"'' *''"My father had golden hair. My mother hair like ash."'' *''"This city is built on the bones of the great ones."'' *''"When the last leviathan is gone, darkness will fall."'' *''"The Abbey is dark - its doors are locked, and no more the great sermons. The Overseers have taken to the streets."'' *''"Can you hear them too? Crying out in the dark?"'' *''"The thinkers of the City - they devise new ways to tame the elements."'' *''"Not so long ago Dunwall was a proud city."'' *''"Is it the Month of Harvest? Time has lost all meaning."'' *''"How can it be that I know such things?"'' *''"Listen - I can hear their every thought."'' *''"I am not alive - nor have I received the gift of death."'' Characters ''Loyalists Callista Curnow *"She is Callista Curnow. She has learned to defend herself in this treacherous city."'' *''"She and her uncle – the last of the Curnow Family."'' *''"She dreams of freedom, and the decks of whaling ships fast after the beasts at sea. But alas, she is a woman."'' *''"Such sadness."'' Cecelia *(See Female Survivor lines) Farley Havelock *''"Admiral Havelock has seen more corpses than all the rest put together."'' *''"He has killed whales and men for profit - and pleasure."'' *''"He has the bloodlust. He tried to seize control of the military after the Empress... after she? The Empress was murdered."'' *''"Look at him. Admiral Havelock grows restless on land."'' *''"There was a younger brother. An artist: sensitive, soft. Taken at nine by a fever. Havelock loved him truly."'' Lydia *(See Servant lines) Piero Joplin *''"Each and every night the black-eyed Outsider visits upon Piero's dreams."'' *''"He is Piero Joplin. Even now he visualizes the next invention - astonishing. I wish you could see it too."'' *''"Poor Piero. His elixirs have cured so much for many. But they cannot cure his brain fevers."'' *''"The youngest ever to pass through the Academy of Natural Sciences. Sokolov will never forgive him that!"'' *''"He has spied upon Corvo as he bathes. More than once, what a gaylord."'' Samuel Beechworth *''"Samuel Beechworth went to sea to forget a hopeless love. He succeeded."'' *''"The boatman has a good heart. And respects you."'' *''"Samuel is a simple man, but he knows the River Wrenhaven and all its tributaries, down to the smallest inlet."'' *''"He has many scars. Some from the phlegm of the river krusts, some from the nameless monsters of the deeper ocean."'' *''"Samuel was once eager to hear Havelock's stories of the sea. But perhaps the Admiral is not what he expected."'' Teague Martin *''"There are few brave enough to laugh in the Outsider's face. But Teague Martin is one."'' *''"Do not be deceived by his talk of Strictures. Martin's crimes weigh heavy on his spirit."'' *''"He has been a soldier, a highway robber and a man of faith."'' *''"He wonders which is more powerful - the knife or the tongue."'' *''"He always had his sights set on the Abbey's highest office."'' Treavor Pendleton *'' "He is prone to skin infections. His eyes are sensitive to the light."'' *'' "For one so steeped in courtly manners, his thoughts do linger long on revenge and murder."'' *''"Pendleton ships come back from the Pandyssian continent crowded with poor frightened captives."'' *''"To think, Lord Pendleton is the son of nobility."'' *''"The younger Pendleton. Jealous little Treavor. Always in the shadow."'' Wallace Higgins *(See Male Survivor lines) ''Targets Anton Sokolov *"Anton Sokolov. He knew me once. And did much to set me on my path."'' *''"Yes, Sokolov's a foreigner - with the looks and manner of a Tyvian Swineherd. But he is also a great genius."'' *''"Not all his knowledge was gleaned from Academy books, some is gained from the maid-servants he beds."'' *''"What the aristocracy will pay for a portrait painted by Anton Sokolov! If only they knew how much he detests them!"'' *''"The city owes much to this great mind. Let him drink and find company where he can."'' Custis Pendleton *''"His blood founded this city but now Custis Pendleton lives only to plunder it."'' *''"Custis is considered the smartest and the cruelest of the Pendleton brothers."'' *''"His attachment to his twin brother Morgan is not wholesome."'' *''"He was raised to believe the world is but a toy for him to play with."'' *''"He has one of the keenest minds for business in all of Gristol."'' Daud *''"In the schoolyard, the other children would marvel at his quick hands. One day, a man came for young Daud, and led him away."'' *''"No! There is no turning back from the path he has chosen!"'' *''"Paid assassin. Daud. The last thing the... Empress felt was his blade."'' *''"His hands do violence. But there is a different dream in his heart."'' *''"Why have you brought me here? Am I meant to forgive this man for what he did?"'' Esma Boyle *''"That is Esma Boyle. She drinks to forget herself." '' *''"When there are teeth marks on her skin, she is careful to dress away from servant's prying eyes." '' *''"When her family held a dinner for Sokolov, Esma sat with him. They spoke of many mysteries, and the messages that can be read in the stars." '' *''"There was trouble when her daughter was born. Then the doctors told her there would be no more children." '' *''"In her thoughts now -- the tawdry events of last night, and a rival she schemes against."'' Hiram Burrows *''"This is him, the Lord Regent. Before that the Royal Spymaster. And before that still, Hiram Burrows. What secrets he knows!"'' *''"How I misplaced my trust! Now that I see so well, I know how truly blind I was."'' *''"He is driven by obsession, like a madness. Order, he must have all things, in order."'' *''"It was he who brought the rats, the rats brought the plague. There is no man more accursed."'' *''"Disease and death and murder, that is what Hiram Burrows - the Lord Regent - has brought us."'' *''"I'd tap that sweet ass brother"'' Morgan Pendleton *''"He works men to death. He need only put pen to paper. Lord Morgan Pendleton."'' *''"Morgan Pendleton. How greedily he clings to what is left of the family fortune."'' *''"Born joined at the hand to his twin during the Month of Darkness. A knife severed their physical bond, but not the bond that runs deeper."'' *''"The women of the Golden Cat have become accustomed to Morgan's unusual requests."'' *''"He takes cruel pleasure in others' discomfort."'' Lydia Boyle *''"When she's alone, Lydia plays the harpsichord; she is one of the finest musicians in the city." '' *''"Of all the Boyle women, Lydia has the most to keep secret." '' *''"Neither a talker nor a great beauty, she has cultivated other skills to survive." '' *''"She worries about rumours. She keeps a close eye on the servants." '' *''"Her servants never last long. And no one dares question about their whereabouts."'' Thaddeus Campbell *''He breaks each of the Seven Strictures daily. It is his own private joke."'' Waverly Boyle *''"Waverly Boyle. She acts as if too good for her many suitors, but the servant boys know her well enough." '' *''"The youngest of the Boyle women. She suffers from reckless frivolity, followed by long bouts of melancholy." '' *''"The society of Dunwall know better than to make an enemy of Waverly Boyle." '' *''"A favourite game of hers is to befriend a young socialite, and then see her ruined within a year." '' *''"A servant from Morley once stirred her so deepy, she had him killed the next day."'' ''Others Emily Kaldwin *"She sees more than she is telling. Young Lady Emily."'' *''"Poor Emily! Her childhood is loss! She has become a pawn in the games of men!"'' *''"She was bribed with sweet biscuits and ox milk, calmed with stories of magic and seafaring. All to keep her sane in a time of turmoil."'' *''"She hides her fears. She seeks someone to trust."'' *''"She clings to her childhood things. But they bring her only brief comfort."'' Art Dealer Bunting *(See Upper Class Male lines) Geoff Curnow *''"The Guard Captain is Curnow. There was once a large family. Now it’s only him, and a niece, Callista."'' *''"His first lover was a soldier from Tyvia. He killed to keep the secret."'' *''"Curnow’s loyalty to the Lord Regent is feigned. It is a dangerous game he plays."'' *''"He is swept up in events too large for him to comprehend."'' *''"His Grandfather came from Serkonos. They never let him forget it."'' Granny Rags *''"Long ago Granny Rags danced at court. Men begged to marry her."'' *''"In her mind's eye she is fancy trimmed in velvet, fresh and young, on her way to an evening of romance."'' *''"Careful. She treads with purpose. And is not as frail as she seems."'' *''"The children sometimes circle Granny Rags, following along and taunting."'' *''"She has given herself fully to the Outsider."'' Griff *''"He was in prison for five years, then changed his name to Griff. No one suspects."'' *''"In troubled times, fortune often favors those such as he."'' *''"Griff offers as close to a fair deal as one can find in the Isles."'' *''"Yes. He knows who you are. But he will pretend he does not."'' *''"An honest man – no. But his heart is not as black as some."'' Madam Prudence *''"She throws the dead girls in the river."'' *''"She learned long ago not to grow fond of any of the girls."'' *''"The Golden Cat was here long before she came to run it. But the curtains were her idea."'' *''"The plague is the least of her worries."'' *''"She holds her head high now, but once she worked the streets and wore naught but filth."'' Slackjaw *''"Slackjaw. Whores raised him. He'll never know his father was a prince."'' *''"He deals in flesh, weapons, strong drink. They've always called him Slackjaw."'' *''"He knows the streets of Dunwall, especially its dark alleys, as well as any man."'' *''"If ever in doubt, which is often, he uses the knife."'' *''"He and his thugs started in Treavers Alley. Now his influence is felt over the entire Island of Gristol."'' Character Classes Bottle Street Thug *''"His father was one of the first to die of the plague."'' *''"A street thug. A knife for hire."'' *''"This one cooks rats over a trash fire when he can’t find anyone to rob."'' *''"He murders for coin."'' *''"He is paid in whiskey, and sleeps on the floor of the distillery."'' *''"He is a cutthroat and thug. He answers to a man named Slackjaw."'' *''"His mother still walks the streets of this district."'' *''"A predator. He’s part of a gang."'' *''"He looked after his brother the best he could. But the boy died of plague at the age of six."'' *''"A brutal thief."'' *''"A mud lark for hire, sifting through the filth, until he could use a knife."'' *''"He is from the Bottle Street Gang."'' *''"He feeds a stray dog every night. He named her Billy."'' *''"One of Slackjaw’s men."'' *''"His mother’s dying words to him were, 'Give us a whiskey, darling.'"'' *''"Violence. Desperation. Depravity."'' City Watch Guard *''"He misses the days he spent at sea."'' *''"He wears the uniform of the City Watch."'' *''"Unless he dies tonight, he will kill twice more before ending his own life."'' *''"He has already spilled much blood today."'' *''"He seems fine now, but soon the symptoms will start to show."'' *''"Miserable work. But still preferable to prison."'' *''"This one has kept a lock of hair from everyone he's ever killed."'' *''"If there were work on the ships, there would be fewer men volunteering for the City Watch."'' *''"The need for drink outweighs all else for this one."'' *''"Beneath that uniform is a brute."'' *''"He taught himself how to read."'' *''"So vulgar!"'' *''"He has a woman friend, brutish and ugly as he, but they are kind to each other."'' *''"He has no more brains than a bluejawed hagfish."'' *''"The floods took his home and family."'' *''"He's not fast, but his sword has taken many lives."'' *''"There are few men who can drink as hard as this one."'' *''"He follows orders."'' *''"This one loves only whores."'' *''"Few live after crossing the City Watch."'' *''"He was born in the Month of Earth, and never knew his father."'' *''"Strong of body, but not of the mind."'' *''"When not at his post, he searches for his sister, missing a week now."'' *''"What he lacks under the helmet, he makes up for with that sword."'' *''"His mother fed him whiskey to stop his tears."'' *''"Only fools and weepers openly confront the Watch."'' *''"His father beat him. Now it is his turn to beat his son."'' *''"Careful, he is armed."'' *''"He was raised in an orphanage. There was barely bread enough that he could grab."'' *''"What a disgusting brute!"'' *''"He eats rat to keep up his strength."'' *''"See how thick he is about the neck and shoulders."'' *''"The Officers of the Watch made him cut his hair."'' *''"Beware that sword!"'' *''"He stinks of river mud and beer."'' *''"He us a clumsy fool, but still, take care."'' *''"Always he has such hunger in his belly."'' *''"Best to avoid the City Watch, when possible."'' *''"Each time he kills, he sees her face. He can never undo what he did."'' *''"Few dare confrontation with the Watch."'' City Watch Lower Guard *''"The pain in his head drives him to do unspeakable things."'' *''"Filthy, cowardly. You smell the Lower Guard before you see them."'' *''"He once killed a man just for a change of boots."'' *''"They sometimes work for coin, but are often paid by the bottle."'' *''"He was in prison, but they needed more men for the guard."'' *''"Without that torn uniform, he would have nothing."'' *''"This one's thoughts are indistinguishable from those of an Overseer's hound."'' *''"He is unfit for any vocation. That's why he's in the lower guard."'' *''"He's bathed but four times in all his life. The times he's fallen drunk into the Wrenhaven River."'' *''"The Lower Guard finds their recruits in prison cells."'' *''"The orders confuse him, so he follows what the others do."'' *''"He is like a feral dog. Hungry, mean, and mangy."'' *''"Once he found a turtle by the Rudshore Waterfront. He fed it lettuce leads, and house flies."'' *''"The Lower Guard: Drunkards and thieves in shoddy uniforms."'' *''"His mother never cared for him the way she cared for the bottle."'' *''"His sword is in poor condition, but it will still cut."'' City Watch Officer *''"Arrogant. Corrupt. And fiercely loyal to the Lord Regent."'' *''"These are the sons of rich and powerful families."'' *''"Madness runs in his family. And he is the worst of them all."'' *''"They've been known to mock their victims before striking."'' *''"An Officer of the City Watch."'' *''"See how proudly the Officers hold themselves."'' *''"Careful. This is no dim-witted sergeant of the Watch."'' *''"He is only two merits away from another medal. He hopes to earn them today."'' *''"Few can best their swordsmanship."'' *''"He has a pistol, and has used it on children before!"'' *''"He murdered a nobleman, then framed a friend for the deed."'' *''"Discipline, pride, and courage. A dangerous combination."'' *''"When his cousin refused his advances, he sent a patrol to beat her to death."'' *''"They act quickly, harshly. And without mercy."'' *''"He has ambitions well past the City Watch."'' *''"Careful. The Officers of the City Watch are well-trained."'' *''"Not once has he lost a sword fight."'' *''"He received a letter from his sister. He can never go home, the plague is there."'' *''"No one ever mentioned the missing boys. He feels confident he got away with it."'' *''"He will follow his orders to the end."'' *''"Twice today he's coughed up blood. He's told no one."'' *''"He is worried. It's been four days since he's had word from her."'' *''"They are loyal to the Lord Regent."'' *''"What he ate last night isn't settling well with his stomach."'' *''"His visits his father in the asylum, though the man no longer remembers him."'' *''"He thinks exercise and discipline will keep the plague away."'' *''"They are the Lord Regent's most trusted men."'' *''"If they find out what he's done, he'll be executed."'' *''"They are chosen for their advanced skills."'' *''"All his family were taken by the plague, it's just him now."'' Courtesan *''"She keeps a ragdoll from her childhood, and hides it under her bed."'' *''"The streetwalkers. Only the rats spread the plague faster."'' *''"When she was ten her mother traded her for a bottle of wine."'' *''"Few enter this line of work by choice."'' *''"She is a plague carrier, infectious, but not ill. And she knows it."'' *''"A courtesan knows many secrets, and how to keep them."'' *''"On the first day of the Month of Rain, she means to throw herself from the roof."'' *''"They know how to dress to capture the attention of men."'' *''"It wasn't her fault. There was a struggle for the pistol."'' Servant *''"The other servants don't like her." '' *''"Work is never done for the lowly servant."'' *''"Her servant wages will not be enough to fix her father's debts."'' *''"For all the hard work, there is little reward for her."'' *''"If she lives until tomorrow, her day off, she will be mauled by Weepers and left for dead."'' *''"Do not pity the servant. There is pride in the job well done."'' *''"There is not a day that goes by she does not consider taking her own life."'' *''"The house help is treated poorly. But there are worse ways to earn a coin."'' *''"The pain in her back is constant. Nothing helps."'' Male Survivor *''"He spies on his neighbors, and reports to the Overseers."'' *"Only after a long day of work will he return to his home and family." *"He always eats very well, even as his wife and child grow thin." *"It is in the common man that the Abbey finds its most faithful." *"He steals from his business partner. A little every day." *"Some men can still find work along the waterfront." *"He didn't tend to that cut, and now it festers." *"A man is only as common as his dreams." *"All that he had was lost in the flood." *"He used to admire the Overseers. Now he hates them." *"That work was the best he could do. And still they weren't satisfied." *"He is tired." Female Survivor *''"She hides her hands. They are raw and scarred from the washing."'' *'"The common woman. She fears the Abbey and the plague." *'"She is a seamstress in a shop frequented by the wealthy." *'"There is nothing common about the work she does every day." *'"All she wants is to lay herself down in the middle of Framling Street, and await death." *'"The fabric of the city is made of stuff such as she." *'"She starves so that her children can have bread." *'"The common folk, simple minded, selfish, but they can be kind." *'"She has only one dress, and wears it to tatters." *'"If only she had a coin for every time she stubbed her toe." *'"Now the littlest one is sick." *'"She can hold her drink as well as any man." Upper Class Male *''"He plots to take the whole inheritance for himself."'' *''"He is wealthy and wears fine clothing. But underneath, all men look the same."'' *''"He is low born. He has killed more than once to keep it a secret."'' *''"He is very rich and powerful."'' *''"Soon the money will run out. And when it does, things will not go well for him."'' *''"The job of the aristocrat is to stay an aristocrat."'' *''"He enjoys tormenting the help."'' *''"His family controls a large estate with many servants."'' *''"He might wear the blue jacket tomorrow. The grey doesn't bring out his eyes."'' *''"They never shine his shoes as much as he likes."'' *''"He really did care for her once."'' *''"He first saw her when he was nine. She somehow got her foot stuck in the wheel."'' Female Weeper *''"This weeper got the disease from attending to her sick children."'' *''"She intends to spread the plague to others, if she gets the opportunity."'' *''"Hear her terrible moans! The disease is both painful and disfiguring."'' *''"Soon this Weeper will be too ill to eat or drink. She will not suffer much longer."'' *''"She does not remember her former life. All she has now is this." *"You cannot help her. The finest elixirs in Dunwall cannot help her now."'' *''"They sheltered her for a time, but when the blood came from her eyes, they sent her out. Called her a Weeper."'' *''"She bought the finest elixirs. Perhaps she did not take them in time." '' *''"The Overseer told her it was her own misdeeds that brought the plague to her." '' *''"She still has some awareness -- and strength. Do not provoke her."'' Male Weeper *''"He watched his wife and daughter die of it. Now the plague takes him."'' *''"There is nothing left of the man he used to be."'' *''"He was fond of taking in stray animals. But that was before."'' *''"Look at him! Yet he believes this malady will pass and he will soon be well."'' *''"Was he a nobleman or a commoner? Whatever he was, that life is over now."'' *''"He was a harpooner on a great ship. But then he began to fall ill."'' *''"He pleaded with her to leave. Begged her not to help him. But now she is sick, too."'' *''"He is very ill, but be warned -- he still has much strength."'' *''"He hopes his wife is suffering somewhere, just as much as him."'' *''"There is nothing you can do for him, but keep your distance."'' Weepers (Gender-Neutral) *''"They suffer from the plague."'' *''"They are called Weepers. They can languish like this for many weeks."'' *''"Whoever they were before, now they are victims of the contagion. Weepers."'' *''"Weepers may look helpless, but they are not!"'' *''"The sick spread more than disease -- they spread panic."'' *''"The sickness attacks the breathing, eyes, and ears. And lays waste to the brain."'' *''"The Weepers. They live in constant misery, until death finally releases them."'' *''"Have pity for those afflicted. But a warning -- pity them from afar."'' Whalers *''"He is loyal to Daud, yes, but there is something else. Something... No, I cannot see."'' *''"Such power. If only it could be harnessed something other than death."'' *''"One of Daud's assassins. They are everywhere, and nowhere."'' *''"Daud's men. Secrets so well kept -- even I cannot discern the truth."'' *''"There is something about this one. A memory? From before?"'' *''"They are sick with treachery. From within -- and from without."'' *''"Death. I feel only death from this one."'' *''"They are like puppets. They do not act of their own will."'' *''"It is if there is a cloak around him, and I cannot see through it."'' *''"Some mystery fuels their steps."'' *''"I do feel something, but it's distant, like a memory."'' *''"A haze surrounds them -- I cannot see through it."'' *''"It is the same with all of Daud's men. They exist in the place of fog."'' *''"They are assassins, that much I know."'' *''"He has taken a life, but I can't be sure of anything else."'' *''"When Daud commands them, they obey."'' Wolfhounds *''"This Wolfhound has killed many."'' *''"Magnificent beasts. They know only cruelty and hunger."'' *''"There is a children's rhyme: Do not weep or make a sound, for that will bring the 'seer's hound."'' *''"They have no fear. It has been bred out of them."'' *''"This beast is a clever one."'' *''"They can sniff out those who are fearful, sick or wounded."'' *''"This one has acquired a taste for blood."'' *''"They are as cruel as their masters, but with considerably sharper teeth."'' *''"He will protect his master."'' *''"They have excellent hearing."'' *''"At night, it dreams of chasing rats."'' *''"The Wolfhounds are not pets. They are one of the Overseer's most lethal weapons."'' *''"He is a biter, this one."'' *''"Wolfhounds. Massive beasts."'' *''"This one is no more than a pup. He'll grow into those paws."'' *''"The Overseers bring their hounds to sniff out wrongdoers."'' Category:Quotes